1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a serial transmission system and, more particularly, to an image sensing module of a portable electronic device, a serial transmission interface between the control module and the display module of a portable electronic device and a data transmission method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the image sensing module has been widely used in various portable electronic devices, such as a notebook and a cell phone. In conventional serial transmission systems, when a user is desired to preview real-time images acquired by an image sensing module on a display module, the image sensing module always transmits captured image data to a processing unit, e.g. a base band circuit or a CPU, for being pre-processed by such as image stacking, and then the processing unit transmits the image data to be previewed to the display module for display. Therefore, the processing unit needs to spend a lot of resources to provide preview service such that the processing unit may not be able to parallel process other events. For example, when the baseband circuit of a cell phone is executing the preview function before photographing, as the process of previewing images occupies most of the processing resources, the baseband circuit may not be able to deal with some messages or incoming calls.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a data transmission interface and a data transmission method that can reduce the process loading of the processing unit of a portable electronic device in an image preview mode so as to effectively avoid errors in real-time operation of the portable electronic device.